The present invention is directed to a parking brake and, more particularly, to a hydraulically actuated parking brake.
Parking brakes are typically used on various vehicles such as passenger cars, trucks, vans, utility vehicles, buses, freight vehicles, military vehicles, trolleys, locomotives and the like for securing the vehicle in a fixed location when the vehicle is not in use. A typical parking brake is a redundant means for securing the vehicle in a fixed location and therefore may be used in combination with a primary means for securing the vehicle in a fixed location (e.g., placing the vehicle in gear).
Parking brakes typically include a braking unit mounted in the rear wheel brakes of the vehicle. A pedal or lever located in the passenger compartment of the vehicle is mechanically connected to the braking units by cables. When the pedal or lever is actuated, the cables exert a sufficient force on the braking units, thereby applying the rear wheel brakes and locking the vehicle in place.
The mechanical connection between the pedal (or lever) in the passenger compartment and the braking units at the rear of the vehicle has several disadvantages. For example, the cable routings extending from the passenger compartment to the rear wheel brakes are expensive, occupy a significant amount of space and are cumbersome and difficult to install. Furthermore, the pedal (or lever) is typically positioned in an inconvenient location within the passenger compartment and requires a significant amount of components and labor to install.
Accordingly, there is a need for a parking brake that may be hydraulically actuated and released with the push of a button.